Sasainn
The United Kingdom of Sasainn is a left leaning, socialist Monarchy of Celtic ethnic culture. The Kingom is spread across various islands and lands of the Southern Atlantic Ocean. Sasainn has a long and rich history, and is constitutionally bound as a member of the NPO. |- |'Capital City:' || Nummenor |- |'Official Languages:' || Sassnach & English |- |'Government:' • Monarchy | Monarchy His Gracious Majesty King Esus, King of Sasainn, the land of Georgia, its colonies, overseas territories and dependants |- |'Founding:' | May 2006 |- |'Timezone:' | GMT |- |'Date Format:' | dd/mm/yyyy |- |'Population:' | 30,000 |- |'National Anthem:' | Sasainn, the blue. |- |'National Motto:' |Si νis pαcεm, pαѓα βεllum, ναε νicτus |- |'Currency:' |'Florin' |- |'Information Current as of:' |Apr 2007. |} =Geography= The main island group, actually named Sasainn, consists of steep mountains reaching 2800m in height and wide fertile valleys running from the central spine of mountains (The Calhadras Mts.) to the ocean. The main island gorup consists of a number of rocky outposts and small islands, most of which are uninhabited. Cod Rocks being the furthest flung part of the main group, over 120km away to the east. Three small isolated islands set to the north and west of the main island group make up another part of the kindgom. Helena, Ascension and Cunha are fiercely protected although sparsely inhabited. Two archipelagos of islands curve south from the main island group towards Antartica, despite their size, the climate of these islands mean few live there. During the third Great War, Sassain captured the Malinas islands (Falklands irl). These islands are considered a self governing territory and presently exist in something of a constitutional limbo, their future is of great debate. The Kingdom, overseas territories and dependants of Sasainn. (Note: Actual CN populations inflated and area of irl location multiplied by 4 (or more) for RP' purposes). =History= Ancient History Sassain'''s main island was settled many hundreds of years ago, and a loose system of clans ruled particular glens and valleys until unification by King Belanor the first of the '''Thor'ins (great Kings). The two largest tribes at the time of unification were the great Scotti and Icenae tribes. Collectively these tribes, who lived in the northern and southern part of Georgia were called Sannachs by the other peoples, a name derived from the word for 'traveller' as it was the those at either edge of Georgia who had remained the purest of the original settlers. The legend tells of a great falling out between 'Ogdan' and Meadyn on the landing place of the great fleet. The fleet split into roughly two parts, although there was some mingling, as Ogdan and Meadyn were tribal leaders, the group was split on these lines. Unification came mainly through agreement as the clans united against external forces as the island was threatened by nearby Falkland Island inhabitants. Belenor was a political master, and united forces against mutual enemies and thus ever strengthening an area now known as the 'commonwealth'. Belenor's own leadership but also that of his deputies and generals persuaded most of his allies to pledge their allegiance and denounce their own sovereignty in order to become part of an increasingly wealthy and powerful Kingdom. The most significant event of unification occurred when the Scotti tribe who lived in the north of Georgia, having no sons, married into the Icenea of the south. With the two largest groups unified the smaller tribes on the central parts of the either declared loyalty or were forced to join in the following years. Many of the people of the mountains and forest tribes in the central areas did not join, but over the years accepted outside rule slowly. The great city of Nummenor, already the capital of the Valdir clan, was rebuilt, fortified and made bigger, its central location perfect for a great capital. The growth years Until quite recently Sasainn was considered a third world nation of small size and importance. King Esus the first, became ruler when his father King Teranus stepped down after 50 years on the throne, having seen Sasainn take its first steps to industrialisation. Under King Esus Sassain grew quickly, the King had educated himself and the nations administrators on the art of beurocracy and government, they had learnt from those who went before them; what to buy, when to buy it, which resources to import, which improvements to build. At its pre great war height Sasainn had reached the lofty heights of near to rank 2000. With over 60 miles of land and a burgeoning population of 2,800. The NPO At around rank 2,500 the government of Sasainne considered offers to join an alliance. Sasainn after a national vote decided to become an independant nation within the great and glorious NPO. An extract of King Esus' famous speech in support of joining is below; "We do this, not for protection or even glory we may expect. But to be part of an empire that is more than just us. To be part of a greater whole for a greater good. We have friends in the NPO and look to their teachings to further our nation." The Great Patriotic War At the start of the Great War the attacks came immediately, and the nation was unprepared. Two aggressors each launched 3 cruise missiles and two attacks each sending the county immediately into anarchy. Tax revenue fell immediately and the vengeance plan was inacted. This tactic had served well in the past. When smaller and younger, when nations had attacked Sasiann, by selling a proportion of land and infrastructure in order to buy weapons and retaliate agressors would usually capitulate, but not this time. With the loss in infrastructure, tech and land not only from the attacks but the ill fated vengeance plan the future looked bad, and Sasainn's fate was sealed early on when a third nation, Wickastan, attacked. For the next 6 days Sasainn received 6 attacks a day and 6 if not more cruise missiles. Such death, such destruction wrought havoc on the people, cities, and infrastructure of the country. Worse was to come… Several times for several different reasons, peace was made between with aggressors, but each time a new nation attacked, with vigour and enthusiasm, firing missiles and sending attacks, by the second week of the war, Sasainn could no longer retaliate. Tax collection rate was too low, and the population decimated so that the army was too small to make any difference. King Esus said of the darkest hour; "Our once great nations now lies in ruins, our troops lost, people impoverished, roads, schools, and hospitals gone. But we must fight on, we have no choice. With every ship that lands on our coasts, every step, every soldier takes on our land, we must oppose them ... Our population is now 490 impoverished war weary souls, down from nearly 2,800. A massacre of unparrellel. This is truely the darkest hour before the dawn. Do not lose hope, Pacifica will prevail." Post War Sassain At first it looked hopeless, but the wealth and spirit on which the country was fouded upon remained. The refugees came back, to open arms instead of accusations, and rebuilding began. The vile aggressors of the CoeLUEtion had not destroyed the NPO as was their plan. And very generous support and rebuidling grants were given to Sasainn from NPO nations as a reward for loyalty. The railways were renewed and some key highways built. Infrastructure generally was improved and the economy took off. Post war Sasainn was a boom country with the NPO's kick start. The Kingdom has now been expanded to include nearby islands and territories, including; Gough island, the South Orkney Islands, and Tristan de Cuhna (irl names). The 'great jump' Spurred on with yet more generousity from the order, Sasainn experienced a revolution in growth and prosperity between cyberweeks 02/11 and 3/11. This was actaully the coming together of many great projects, whose opening was to be on the same day. The Sasainn national trunk highway, the Calhadras pass highway and a high speed rail network were all officially opened on the same day. The population was counted at 12,000 on this day for the first time, and, a new stadium in the southern city of Kernow was completed. Sasiann also carried out its first successful nuclear test, deep within the Calhadras mountians. Formely commissioning the 'Emporer Dilber' the day afterwards. The Farklands / LUE War As a second world war envoloped the Cyberverse, the people of Sassainn looked nervously on, remembering what had passed previously. The king was away and a state of peace was declared. On his arrival back, the glorious NPO were still fighting the vile LUE alliance, and after discussions with senior NPO figure Revenant and other members, it was decided Sasainn should play its part in the war. The nation of Fellucia was chosen as an equivalent target... plans were made and the Sasainnan armed forces attacked. Fellucia had four nuclear weapons, and over 30 cruise missiles. The initial attacks were not as successful as hoped, as Fellucia’s military economy and vast financial savings meant the country was well placed to defend and counter attack. The counter attack was lethal with over 100 infrastructure and Sasainn’s entire air force lost in the fighting… By day three of the war the tide had turned with Fellucia sent into anarchy. Sasainn lost over 100 infrastructure in the counter-assualt, but was saved from Anarchy through excellent leadership and tactics. As the war continued, Sasainn fell bankrupt and could not attack. Sassain requested short term loans to its 'allies' all but one request was rejected. However the war seemed to be going in Sasainn's favour. When the war expired, Fallicia slipped into peace mode, and Sasain looked for another LUE target in vain as most were now below attack range, or had three wars ongoing. Sasainn declared itself a peaceful nation, in order to rearrange its internal affairs and recouperate. Total losses: 210 infra, 20 tech, countless miles of land, and about 2000 citizens. --Esus 10:48, 3 April 2007 (UTC) Third Great War By the time the Third Great War came, Sassain had established itself as a military power with skill in the art of war. Sassain was promoted to the NPO’s Theta battalion (Tier 2) and was active from the very first declaration of war. Ammediatly a GATO target (Caesura)was found, and anarchied, money and tech were stolen and infrastructure destroyed. Followed quickly by a Legion and NAAC target (K Kris and Seppietopia). Although Bouvetia was specifically designated a target for Sassain the previous relationship between Sassain and Bouvetia meant the Moot asked for leave not to attack from the NPO which was granted. The nation of Wickastan was now well below attack range for Sassainn so revenge for attacks made in the Great War could not be had. Other combatants included Illium, ruler Wallace of NAAC. The chaos of the war climaxed in the cyberverse being suspended… On his return the King found many days worth of tax collection and bill payments were needed. One of the three permissible wars had also expired. The king and his generals swang into action, seeking a suitable new target, of the many that were found, one stood out, he was in his realm ordering his kingdom but the king noticed that his nation info suggested that he had only just come out of Anarchy and had not collected taxes or paid bills… in one mighty action the king declared war and the ground forces of Sassain attacked at once, throwing him back into Anarchy before his taxes were collected. Benjamin Smythe spent the rest of the war in bill lock and anarchy. Post War Boom Although no longer a priority for the receipt of war aid or reparations from the glorious Order, Sassain was now able to self finance such recoveries and using the technology and land gained in the war experienced a post war boom, spurred by construction and population growth. Sassain could now proudly claim the Falklands Islands as part of its growing sovereign territory as well as the northern tip of Ross Island. Several new improvements including the long awaited national clinic and police networks were purchased during the boom, and within 4 cyber weeks of the war ending Sassain was back to pre-war levels of infrastructure. A national holiday was declared, where all rejoiced the name of the King, the Order and the Emporer. =Government= Head of state: King Esus Maintains the final say on all laws and enactments, can override the Parliament or Forum at any time, but only with the agreement of the Moot. The Moot Appointed executive branch. Judges, professors and other learned individuals sit within the Parliament which is self appointing. The King is symbolic chair person, but will often deputise. Parliament Democratic proposing and debating branch. Based upon proportional representation. Tends to based upon political parties. The largest of which are the * 'Sasainn National Socialist Party' (Not to be confused with parties with a similar name, hardline communist), * 'Sasainn Green Party' (socialist and green), * 'Sasainn National and Loyalist party' (has capitalist and nationalist tendencies, but absolute loyalty to the King), * 'Sasiann People's Party for Progress (republican tendencies, often the target of demonstrations). The Forum Democratic, proposing and debating branch. Representatives are elected based upon geographical areas (Parishes and Communes). Although also dominated by the main parties the Forum tends to have more individuals and local issues parties than the Parliament. All enactments must be proposed by one house and agreed by the others after changes have been made. All enactments must be signed by the king, with the king and Parliament having the final say. Royal Edicts National Wickistani Day (Amendment) Edict now replaced by Memorial day. A series of measures to replace National Wickistani Day (The turning point of the great war, the day represented defeat. The people 'celebrated' this day by burning effigies of the Wickastan Imperator and sombre remembrance). At the request of Aparte of Bouvetia, during trade negotiations, the government is working hard to change the nature of this day, current proposals include replacing it with a more general 'remembrance day', effigies of LUE mascots were proposed to replace the Imperator, however this was not successful and despite efforts the Imperator is still burnt, although has come to represent the enemies of the Order generally. National War Day Edict Celebration of the last peace treaty signed at the end of the great war. National NPO Day Edict Celebration of the receipt of the kick start millions, general thanks and celebration of the Imperium. Overseas territories Edict Formalising Sasainns' ownership over the nearby islands of Gough and South Orkney. The King's Birthday Celebration for the Kings' Birthday. Constitution Notable extracts from the constitution: Section 1: The functions of state Amendment as of the Overseas Territories Act: 1.56 The Overseas territories are hearby wholly brought into and considered to be part of Sassain. Their location and mass of no relevence. 1.57 The former territories will from now on be known as the following Shires: Sandwich North, Sandwich South, Tristan, Gough and Orkney. 1.59 Each overseas Shire shall a minimum of one representative in each house as of mainland shires (as of 1.31), despite their population or size. Section 2: Foreign relations 2.5 The DSUKS is a soveriegn state within the NPO. The DSUKS collectively has sworn allegience and total devotion to the NPO and the way of life of Pacifica. 2.6 The DSUKS cannot leave the NPO without all executive branches of government voting to and with the Kings' agreement. This process must take no less than 6 months. 2.7 The NPO policy and charter dicates the foreign and external policy of the DSUKS. Internal and domestic policy is guided by this constitution. Proposed nuclear amendment to section 2: 2.23 The DSUKS seeks the capability to protect itself at all times. This includes the development of nuclear weapons. 2.24 Under no circumstances shall these nuclear weapons be launched for any other purpose than retalitory strikes. As amended: 2.23 The DSUKS seeks the capability to protect itself at all times. This includes the procurement, stockpiling and use of nuclear weapons, in line with NPO policy and the charter. 2.24 Nuclear weapons shall not used as first strike weapons (in accordance with NPO policy and the charter). They shall be used only as retalitory stirkes, this includes retaliation against nations without nuclear weapons. 2.25 The King and inner Moot must agree to their use. In emergency situations the King my sanction their use without the inner Moot's agreement. Section 3: The rights of citizens 3.06 In accusations which would result in incarceration, all citizens have a right to be jugded by their peers. 3.12 Punishment by death is hereby reserved only for treachery to the Kingdoms and in time of war or great national emergency (see 3.08, 1,26, 1.43). This punishment should not be cruel and should be by firearm or high fall. =Economy= Sasainn has as native resources, uranium, mined deep within the Calhadras Mountians, and spices grown on the south facing slopes in the north of Sasainn and on its northern-most island territories. Other raw exports include, fish, cider and gold. Manufactured goods exported include, construction equipment and train locomotives. Transport Sasainn built itself a relatively comprehensive railway network, first down the western coast north and south from Nummenor, then at massive expensive and using very impressive engineering, built a railway through the Calhadras mountians west - east. During the great 'great jump' many of the railways were renewed and 2 new high speed lines were completed including a 30 mile long tunnel under the Calhadras mountians. Sasainn was late to adopt wholescale highway building, but shown the fagility of railways during the great war and changes to distribution patterns post war, a network of freeways was constructed. The network as a whole was openened during the 'great jump'. =Culture= Sasainn is of Celtic ethnicity. Family, music, food and drink, are considered to be the main addictions of the country. A pervasive sense of national paranoia exists, borne from the great war, and the procurement of nuclear weapons was considered the number one priority for some years, the key election issue not being 'if Sasainn should procure them' but 'who would push the moot to procure them as quickly as possible'. Military Since the first Great War the nation of Sasainn has prided itself on a large and strong military. Its nuclear deterrent is based upon high altitude planes which can drop any of the nations standard warheads on any part of planet bob within hours. At least 3 of the 10 planes are in the air at any one time. Sasainn aims to procure the economical maxiumum of 20 nuclear warheads at the earliest opportunity. =See Also= *New Pacific Order *The Great War Category:Nations Category:New Pacific Order Category:Nations of Antarctica Category:Member of New Pacific Order Category:Island_nations